Refugium
The Refugium was a dream world. It contained areas of forest or tundra that existed between areas dominated by Jaghut ice in the ages before or not long after the Ritual of Tellann. It maintained the lush habitat that the original Imass occupied. Within the Refugium, many creatures and vegetation that existed in the time of mortal Imass also lived, though they might be extinct everywhere else, such as emlava and ay. Herds of Ranag, Bhederin, and Tenag migrated back and forth from the land and somewhere else, seeming to come from nowhere.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.484 There were almost four thousand Imass living in the Refugium.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.478 Features The Ritual of Tellann did not exist within the Refugium; T'lan Imass who entered regained their flesh and returned to a mortal state. Likewise, ghosts who entered also became mortal. Prior to events at the end of Reaper's Gale, if a T'lan Imass or ghost were to depart the Refugium, however, they would return to their true state. The Refugium was openly accessible from Verdith'anath without any distinguishable border other than where the grass began growing. Additionally, the Refugium had a chamber containing a squat twelve-sided tower with 12 gates to other warrens,Midnight Tides, Chapter 15 US SFBC p.485 including Kurald Galain and Starvald Demelain. When the Bentract had first arrived it was a world of storms, with countless beasts escaping the gates to fight amongst themselves. Their sole Bonecaster sacrificed herself, drawing upon the power of stone and earth to seal the breaches. Her body still remained before the tower as a cairn of stones roughly in the shape of an Imass.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15 US SFBC p.484 The Refugium existed for hundreds of thousands of years, but as the power of the Bonecaster sealing the gate to Starvald Demelain faded, so too the Refugium began to die. As the power of the ritual failed, the Bentract spirits, T'lan Imass, and Hedge became mortal in truth. An Azath House known as Kettle House was created inside the Refugium, rooting the realm and preventing it from dying while also sealing all 12 gates. However it was an abomination in the eyes of nature since it was doomed to go in circles and never change. In Midnight Tides Feather Witch attempted to force Udinaas to take her into his dream realm to see it for herself, but instead they appeared in the Refugium amidst Ulshun Pral and the Bentract Imass. Unable to communicate, the two Letherii left the Imass behind and discovered the ruins of a destroyed Meckros city nearby. Scattered through its wreckage were piles of melting ice containing the rotted bodies of K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunters. The Imass had removed and buried the bodies of the city's thousands of citizens.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15 US SFBC p.476-479 Upon returning to the Bentract camp, they met the boy, Rud Elalle, who had been delivered into the Imass' care along with the Meckros city by the goddess, Menandore. The Imass promised to take care of the boy until her return, although they were concerned that the half-Soletaken Eleint might eventually try to eat them.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15 US SFBC p.482-483 Ulshun brought the Letherii to the gates so that Feather Witch could take Udinaas back to their own world. Udinaas was convinced that the Imass were only dreams who thought they still lived.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15 US SFBC p.481-486 In The Crippled God The Refugium was destroyed when the Eleint broke through the gate to Starvald Demelain, destroying Kettle House. Notes and references Category:Locations